


Over the Line

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Charlie's been down in the dumps ever since her girlfriend broke up with her, and not to mention sexually frustrated. Angel gives her a number to a phone sex line in an attempt to cheer her up... but it's not like she's actually going to call it! ... Right?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Past Chaggie
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 41
Kudos: 419





	Over the Line

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr request! the prompt was "phone sex/sexting." so here's a little au!

Despite what one might have thought about Charlie, she wasn’t the pinnacle of innocence. It was easy to get that impression from her bubbly and sweet personality (some would even call her naive), but even _she_ had needs, as did every person. It was kind of stupid to assume otherwise. And boy. Did she have those needs.

She’d recently broken up with her girlfriend, and for a lack of better words, action was a little dry. And by a little dry, it was a lot dry. Mostly just shy masturbation sessions that really got nowhere, that didn’t really satisfy her in the end, just kind of left her feeling sad and empty. Sex wasn’t the most important thing to Charlie in a relationship, but she had a sex drive, and she enjoyed the intimacy of having a partner. Still though, Charlie didn’t want to just… rush into a relationship after she’d broken it off with Vags. Or rather, when Vaggie broke it off with her.

Vags. Man. Her heart ached when she thought about her. “It’s… not you. As cliche as that is. It’s me. I don’t deserve you, Charlie.”

Those words echoed in her head, especially when she was alone. She wanted to reach out to Vaggie, but she also wanted to give her personal space. Vaggie had said it wasn’t the end for them, not completely… they just needed a break. She needed a break… from Charlie. Charlie’s heart ached as she once again recalled what Vaggie had said to her, and then she wiped her dewy eyes. 

This wasn’t the time to get all upset about that stuff. She couldn’t do anything about it right now, and dwelling would only make her feel worse. Rather, this was the time to be nervous out of her mind, considering what she was about to do. And what she was about to do was… ring a sex line. 

Yeah. A sex line. That Angel had recommended to her. Which was never a good thing.

“Get it together, Charlie,” Charlie said to herself. She slapped her rosy cheeks between both of her palms and took a deep inhale through her nose. She closed her eyes, and then opened them back up to instead focus on her phone screen, where the number to said sex line was highlighted. Angel had sent it with a kissy face emoji.

> “Good luck, toots! 😘”

Typical Angel… Charlie couldn’t help but smile slightly. She knew that Angel was trying in his own Angel way to aid Charlie in recovering with her break-up. To be completely honest, though, Charlie hadn’t even intended on using the line when Angel suggested it to her. She’d just decided after a failed masturbation session that she’d give it a go and see what happened. If she panicked, she could just hang up and pretend that it never happened in the first place. Yeah, it would haunt her for the rest of her life, but at least she could tell herself that she tried! And who was Charlie but a tryer?

Charlie looked hard at the number. She rolled around on her bed for a few seconds, her heart pounding inside of her with butterflies. After she was done, she looked at the number again, and then finally, she pressed her thumb to the number to call it while bringing it up to her ear.

The dial rang a few times. Once… twice… three times…

This was a terrible idea. Why was she doing this? What did she even want out of this? Charlie wasn’t the type for… casual sex! She knew that this wasn’t sex, per se, and she wasn’t calling, like, an escort service, but it still felt weird.

Four… five…

‘I am officially the stupidest bitch in the world,’ Charlie thought to herself. With the phone still pressed to her ear, it got harder to breathe, got harder to think. Her heartbeat was so loud, and each breath felt like it was smoldering inside of her. 

Six…

This was taking way too much time. Just as Charlie thought her poor little heart couldn’t take it anymore and was going to hang up, the phone beeped. One beep. Two beeps. _Beep, beep._ And then, it connected to a line.

“Why hello there, sweetheart!”

It was a man’s voice. Chipper. It wasn’t what she… expected? That was her first thought of all things. He sounded so excitable, when she’d been expecting someone more… sultry? Seductive? This was a phone sex line. Wasn’t that sort of par the course? Not that she would know, though. This was her first time doing anything even remotely like this. He did use a sweet name, though, which is what she would have figured.

“H, hey!” Charlie stuttered into the phone. _Good going, Charlie. You sound like a total clown._ “Um, is this the —…” _Fuck! What do I call it? Do I call it the phone sex line? The phone sex… place?_ Oh my god. “Is this… uh, the… thing?”

Why did she say that. _Why._ She was already goofing up spectacularly.

The voice on the other line laughed… as if he was laughing _at_ her? Charlie blinked her eyes in shock, and her face turned completely red. She could feel it burn at the tips of her ears, even.

“Why, darlin’, this is the _thing_ indeedy. Might I ask if this is your first time calling?”

He totally knew that it was, so why was he asking her? Still, hearing him just talking to her already helped her feel more at ease, hearing his voice lead her… even if she got the weirdest feeling that she was being mocked. It was probably just her nervous imagination, right? 

Charlie took a deep breath, and it exhaled as a laugh. “Yeah. First time. Uh! Calling here! Not my first time doing… this stuff.” Was that too much information? “Crap. Sorry. I’m really nervous.”

The man chuckled. His voice was weirdly… filtered? Like the call quality wasn’t very good. “No need for apologies, my dear. I _completely_ understand! It can be a nervous experience, calling in to a stranger who you’ve never seen before. Rest assured that you’re in capable hands! I’m here to take care of you, darlin’. If that’s what you want, of course.”

 _Take care of her…_ Charlie bit her lip slightly. “Yeah, that’s… pretty much what I want.” A pause. “Why? Do other people call wanting other stuff?”

“Oh, you have no idea, darlin’. From time to time, people will just want to call for a little chat — amongst other things. Venting frustrations, whether they be from work, or from a spouse or partner, for example.”

From a partner… Charlie’s mind flashed back to Vaggie. She felt her heart prickle with… guilt? She felt guilty, as if she might have been betraying Vaggie with her intentions in calling this line. That was ridiculous though… right? Vaggie had broken up with her, and Charlie was allowed to have desires. 

And speaking of which, she was still wet from her failed masturbation session. She wasn’t wearing panties, either. The sudden realization nearly caused her to gasp, and she pressed her thighs together as she held the phone closer to her ear, as if to encourage herself not to continue on.

“I… I see. Well… I wouldn’t mind talking a little bit too, if that’s okay? Just to, um… get to know each other a little more?” Charlie asked, unsurely. She didn’t want to do this with a complete strange, after all, even if that’s what she’d been expecting. Hearing that people called just to talk did put her somewhat at ease. “What’s your name?”

“Alastor, at your service!” The man introduced himself. “And yours, doll?”

Alastor… Charlie liked the sound of his voice, unusual as it was. It seemed like he was good at leading a conversation, which Charlie appreciated. She could feel a slight smile tug at the corner of her lips, though it remained unsure.

“My name is Charlotte. But everyone just calls me Charlie.”

“Well then, Charlie! It’s quite the pleasure to be talking to you like this.”

“Y, you too! Uh… Al? Is it okay if I call you that?”

“Whatever makes you more comfortable, honey,” Alastor answered, and Charlie felt her heart flutter a little at that name… he’d called her so many, already. Did he usually call all of his clients by so many pet-names, or was it just Charlie? It was probably all of them, but the fact remained that it made Charlie happy. “What did you want to talk about with me?”

Charlie… honestly wasn’t sure. She felt a bit of stage fright as Alastor asked his question. Her mind scrambled for an answer, and then, she blurted:

“W, well — my girlfriend, she recently… broke up with me.” Charlie’s voice shook a little as the words left her lips, and without even meaning to, dewy tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. She hadn’t even gotten into the meat of the story, and yet she felt like her heart might shatter. Charlie had cried over Vaggie before, but it was just sinking in at exactly how sad she was. That’s the whole reason she’d even called this line. She was lonely, and she was horny, and she was sad… Charlie sniffled and quickly tried to rub her tears away with a palm. “I’m sorry, that was TMI. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have called.”

“No, no, dear, stay on the line with me,” Alastor urged her gently, soothingly, somewhat, and Charlie’s eyes widened slightly. She sniffled.

“Are you sure? I think the dam is about to flood…”

“And that’s just fine with me,” Alastor told her reassuringly. She knew that it was his job… but it comforted her regardless. “You can go ahead and let those tears right on out if you need to, sweetheart. I’ll be here to listen.”

“No, it’s okay… I think I feel a little bit better just getting that off of my chest! Thank you, Al,” Charlie managed with a small smile. “She just said… we needed a break. For personal reasons.” Even though this was an anonymous line (or at least, it should have been, they’d already exchanged names), she felt guilty at the idea of giving Vaggie’s personal information to him. “And it’s been hard doing anything without her. Including… um…” 

Her face turned pink.

“Stuff like… well, like what you work with.”

“Ah, yes, yes. I know exactly how that can be,” Alastor answered, and Charlie distantly wondered if Alastor had ever been in a situation similar to hers before. She felt it too inappropriate to ask, though. “You aren’t the only one who’s been in this position, so rest assured that you aren’t alone, dear. With that said, what seems to be the problem, exactly?”

Charlie squirmed around, made aware once more than she was without panties. They’d been on the line for quite some time, but the conversation hadn’t particularly gone to a sexual place. Alastor’s question, however, seemed to steer in that direction.

Charlie wet her lips nervously and opened them to speak, but Alastor spoke before her.

“Is that too much to ask?”

“No!” Charlie said, rather abruptly. She felt embarrassed at the urgency in her voice, so she then whispered, “No… I was just thinking of my answer. Um, it’s like… I can get off, but my orgasms are really weak. Which is why I thought I’d call and see if, um… someone could help me. It’s been a few weeks, and I dunno, I’m just frustrated.”

“Ah, yes, that makes perfect sense,” Alastor said casually, and then, his rich voice lowered, suggestive for the first time since he’d picked up Charlie’s call to him. “Why don’t we try a few things out together and see if we can fix that little predicament that you’re in?”

Charlie felt heat slither between her legs and goosebumps prickle on her skin. Nervously, she moistened her lips again, and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She felt like she had to be quiet, even though there was nobody else around. Nobody but Alastor, who was on the other line.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let’s… let’s try!” She sounded her best to sound chipper, and in turn, she heard a chuckle from Alastor’s end.

“I quite like that enthusiasm,” he told her, and then, he delved right in. “Tell me, Charlie… what are you wearing?”

A shudder shot up Charlie’s spine at Alastor’s question. She took her hand from behind her ear and let her fingertips trail gently down her skin, as if teasing herself. It went down her arm, and then down her knees. She stopped right at her thigh. “Just an old white t-shirt that I sleep in… it’s pretty big for my size. And, um…” Oh _Jesus,_ could she really say the next thing? That’s what this was for. And… she did feel pretty hot. “No pants. Or panties. Which was kind of an accident honestly.”

“No panties! How delicious,” Alastor commented delightedly. In an assault of goosebumps, Charlie’s nipples stiffened underneath her baggy shirt to the point she could feel the nubs of them rub against the fabric. “And how do you feel right now, hm?”

“Hot,” Charlie whispered, almost instantly, without really meaning to. “Really… _really,_ hot.”

“Mmhm, I see,” Alastor purred to her in that sultry voice of his. “Can you reach between your legs for me and tell me the situation there? I wonder if you’re as _hot_ there as you are everywhere else.”

Charlie’s breath nearly went ragged. She opened her thighs back up and quickly settled her back on the rest of her bed, making sure that she was cushioned by a few pillows. Spreading her legs further, Charlie reached between them and used two fingers of her free hand to brush against her surely-flushed folds. She gasped sharply without intention, and she heard Alastor laugh lightly again in her ear.

“Sensitive, darling?” He teased her.

“V, very,” Charlie breathed into the phone. Along with her natural sensitivity, Charlie was also incredibly wet and hot between her thighs. She wanted to rub herself more, but for some reason, she wanted… she wanted Alastor to tell her what to do. So she waited, simply dealing with the smeared juices on the pads of her fingers. “It’s… yeah, it’s definitely warm. And I’m wet, too…”

“Really now?” Alastor asked with a trill in his voice. “How delightful! Charlie, I want you to rub your fingers on yourself, and focus on my voice. How does that sound to you, sweetheart?”

Charlie nodded her head, even though Alastor couldn’t see her. Once she realized this, she made sure to say, “R, right! Okay.” She then began to rub her fingers up and down herself, focusing on the smoothness of her plush folds. She gasped softly; Alastor chuckled in turn. 

“Very good. Continue to rub yourself for me. Let your fingers glide up and down that pretty, wet cunt of yours.” Charlie felt her vision nearly blur at such a vulgar word coming from Alastor’s mouth. He sounded like such a gentleman, and yet he’d said… that! To her. She pinched her eyes shut, as if to both hide from the situation and bask in it all at the same time as she obeyed his command. Her fingers slid up her pussy, collecting her wetness, and then they trailed back down. “How does that feel?”

“It feels good,” Charlie panted softly. “I want more…”

“Patience, my dear! Patience is key.” Alastor reminded her, as if chastising a child. “Drag your fingers up yourself, and then back down… and as you push two of them inside of you, I want you to imagine that it’s me.”

Charlie’s eyes snapped back open, and she lifted her hips into her own hand instinctively. The pictures that flooded her mind were nothing short of lewd. Alastor — whatever he looked like, Charlie supposed that he’d be tall and handsome — leaned over her, his cock inside of her… fucking her. Charlie whimpered softly as she then sunk two fingers into her desperate hole. Her inner walls clung to her short digits, as if they didn’t want to let go, and she began to pump them in and out of herself.

“Y, you’re inside me,” Charlie stuttered. She’d almost forgotten to speak, even despite how much more she wanted from him. “Al — _Alastor._ ”

“That’s it, darling, don’t you worry. I’ve got you,” Alastor assured her sensually, full of care. “You’re so very tight around me, Charlie. You feel incredible. And how does it feel for you? I want to make sure that you’re feeling good, too.” He said. His voice was perfectly composed, unlike Charlie, who was all breathy gasps and trembling whimpers. Of course that’d make sense… this was Alastor’s job. Which reminded her that she needed to pay for this on her phone bill later….

“It feels really good…” Charlie whispered, struggling to keep the phone at her ear. “C, can you… move, Alastor? I, I want to feel you taking me —”

“Of course. I’m going to thrust inside of you, now… I want you to take as much of my cock as you can, Charlie.”

On his cue, spurred on by the dirtytalk, Charlie began to fuck herself promptly, her skinny legs spread wide open, shameless. She pumped her two fingers into herself over and over, and she gasped each time. She imagined this anonymous man on top of her, his body heat tickling her skin, as he snapped his hips into hers. With the more fantasies that flooded her head, the faster her fingers moved inside of herself. She was soaked, endlessly so, and her juices stained her sheets. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Charlie,” Alastor spoke to her through the phone. 

“I — I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard, Al… until I can’t think, until I can’t speak… until my legs are closing around you waist and keeping you close to me.”

Was that too sappy? Charlie had no time to think on whether or not what she said was the wrong thing. Either way, Alastor seemed delighted by her answer, as he cooed into her ear.

“Lovely. You’re so lovely, Charlie. I’m going to touch your clit now, dear. I wonder how sensitive you are there…”

Following Alastor’s guidance, Charlie’s fingers sloppily exited her entrance and rubbed at her budded, swollen clit instead. She cried out loud at how sensitive she was there after so much foreplay, tossing her head to the side.

“It’s so sensitive,” she huffed. “Oh my god, Alastor, I’m going to cum. I, I’m going to cum on your cock.”

“That’s a good girl for me, Charlie. Very good. Let me feel you cum, and I’ll fill you nicely to the brim in turn…”

If Charlie… if Charlie wasn’t mistaken, Alastor’s voice sounded a bit like he was enjoying this, too? Even though it was just his job… the idea that Alastor could be on the other end, turned on and hard for her, was just the image she needed to push her to the very edge.

Twitching and writhing off of the bed, she thrusted her hips forward into her hand and came with a loud cry. The first real orgasm she’d had in weeks, so hot, so intense… In the distance, she could hear Alastor’s voice chiding her gently with compliments and sweet words, telling her how sweet she was, how lovely she was. Charlie whined again as her orgasm completely overtook her body for what felt like minutes until she went limp on her bed, worn.

She panted wordlessly.

“Charlie, dearest?” Alastor’s voice reached her ear. “Are you still with me?”

Charlie took in a deep breath of air before she responded. “Y, yeah, Al… I’m here. I… I came.”

“Yes, I could tell! And how was it?”

“It was… _amazing,_ ” Charlie sighed dreamily, still recovering from her onslaught of pleasure. “That’s exactly what I needed. Um.” She noticed she felt really awkward in the afterglow, after all of the hornyness drained from her body, and didn’t quite know what to say. Despite that, though… she didn’t want to hang up on him. She wanted to keep talking to him. “Thank you. For… that.”

“All in a day’s work, doll!” Alastor said merrily. He went back to sounding like he did in the beginning, even treating this like a business transaction… “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said, and then, after a bit of hesitation, added on as she sat up, “If I call again some other time… will you pick up?”

There was a slight pause on the other line before Alastor responded, “But of course! That’s what I’m here for. Just ask for Alastor!”

Charlie managed a slight smile. “Alright! Well, then… I should go. But, um, I’ll talk to you again another time, Alastor.”

“I’ll be waiting with bated breaths, dear Charlie.”

Charlie couldn’t help but feel there was some truth to his words before the line ended with a beep.


End file.
